marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alaska (State)
| Locale = | Dimensions = 570,374 sq. miles | Population = | First = Human Torch Comics Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Overview Alaska is a state in the United States of America, in the northwest of the North American continent. Cyclops and Hope Summers of the X-Men were born in Alaska. 20th Century Alaska was a US territory through much of the 20th Century, not becoming an official American state until 1959. However during World War II it was often used as a strategic invasion point by Axis forces during the war and many super-heroes had travelled to the region to defend it from criminals both international and domestic. In 1941, the Sub-Mariner came to the assistance of the people of Alaska who were victims of a flu epidemic. When the shipment of much needed medication was trapped in the freezing ocean waters, Namor recovered it and delivered it to the authorities. Namor returned shortly thereafter with the Human Torch to stop invaders from Imperial Japan who were attempting to cross into Alaska from Siberia by digging a tunnel under the Berring Straight. The two heroes prevented this invasion and destroyed the tunnel. Also around this time, mortally wounded Doctor Forbes released the mysterious Jack Frost who had been trapped in the Alaskan ice for centuries. By 1942, fur trapper Jasper Whifflegrass, aka the Fox, had developed a means of smuggling furs over to Washington state using an underwater tunnel in order to avoid customs and duties on the furs. This criminal enterprise was exposed by the Sub-Mariner who stopped the operation. Also during this time, the Imperial Japanese spy known as Khan travelled to Alaska to assist in a Japanese invasion of the region. He was opposed by the Young Allies who held Japanese forces at bay until they could be repelled by the American military. American forces stationed in Alaska in 1943 were targeted by Japanese scientist Dr. Suki who used a memory erasing serum on the soldiers until he was stopped by the Sub-Mariner. As the war progressed a Japanese scientist had his plane shot down and crash landed near the Aleutian Islands. There he found a secret tropical realm hidden beneath the ice. There he created an army of biologically engineered Cellmen to boost the Japanese army with self replicating warriors. Captain America and Bucky happened to stumble upon the Cellmen and their creator, and were forced to destroy the hidden valley in order to insure the Cellmen did not escape. In 1946, the criminal known as Isbisa sent the pirate Black Patch to lay a trap for the All-Winners Squad by robbing the Eskimo villages along the Bering Strait. Black Patch captured the Sub-Mariner, but the aquatic hero was rescued by Toro who assisted Namor in defeating Black Patch. Superhuman activity in Alaska saw a brief break until about 1954 with the return of various superhuman beings. Agents of the international criminal the Vulture attempted to purchase uranium leading to a clash with the Human Torch and Toro. Communist agents later attempted to coerce the 1950s Captain America into their services, he played along, destroying a US army base to fool them, but he ultimately foiled their plot. Much later in the year the state was evacuated when the Atlantean warrior Byrrah pushed an iceberg through the area, he was ultimately stopped by the Sub-Mariner. Modern Age Receiving a distress call made by Wasp, Goliath traveled to Alaska, where he found the Wasp, alone, who asked him to go and find Yellowjacket, who was missing since they discovered an isolated tropical jungle on the very edge of the Arctic Circle, they came across a strange tropical jungle. Goliath then went out to search for the strange jungle. Scott Summers resigned from the X-Men and lived for some time in Alaska. During the 50-State Initiative, Hellcat was assigned to the Alaska team, which consisted only of herself due to a shortage of personnel. There she helped locate and return the missing daughter of seven witches, with the help of a magical bear, a water lemming, a wolf-like beast called "Manslayer", a talking stone calendar - that turned out to be the girl's father - and an army of rabbits. Alternate Reality Versions Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) Steve Rogers resigned his role as Captain America and moved to a remote area of Alaska. He eventually returned home when the country came into extreme peril from the Children of Tomorrow. Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) At an unspecified point following the battle of Bruce Banner (alias The Hulk) and Emil Blonsky (nicknamed The Abomination by S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel) in Harlem, the latter was moved to a cryo-cell in Barrow, Alaska. | PointsOfInterest = * Anchorage * Arctic Circle * Cooperstown * Eielson Air Force Base * Nome * Juneau (Capital) * Denali, 20,320 ft. | Residents = * Anarchist * Captain Louise Spalding * Corsair (Christopher Summers) and Katherine Summers * Cyclops (Scott Summers) * Havok (Alex Summers) * Hope Summers * Kiana of the Young Gods * Mrs. Spalding * Philip Summers and Deborah Summers | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:U.S. States Category:Russia Category:United States of America